Deus Ex Machina
by karanadon
Summary: Xover set during season 7 of Star Trek Voyager and series 3 of the new Doctor Who. The Doctor and Martha land the TARDIS somewhere a long, long way from home that is somehow disturbingly familiar... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first attempt (in a long while) at actually writing something like this buuuuuut...lemme know what you think! ) Ohh, and also:

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the Star Trek/Doctor Who stuff in this. If I did, I'd be flithy rich by now, and would be doing this from a beach condo...

**Prologue: Arrival**

Ensign Emma Barker strode into her quarters after a long arduous shift in engineering, needlessly finessing the conversion ratios of every EPS relay on Deck 15 at Lieutenant Letim's beck and call. _Donkey's work_, she pondered. _Why is he so damned picky about it all, anyway? _She frowned. _I could swear he's doing this behind everyone's back to irritate me…just because he knows I've got more potential than he ever will._ She sighed and went to the replicator on the far side of the room, ordering a steaming cup of peppermint tea before sitting down in her armchair. She took off her shoes and was only just beginning to relax when she noticed someone sleeping in her bed.

Slightly alarmed, she soon came to the conclusion that it must be a prank. She walked towards the bed, careful to make her footfalls inaudible, and uncovered the body. A corpse, no less. Burning furiously.

She screamed and instinctively recoiled from the hellish image before her, only to bump into someone else behind her. She turned on her heel to face them.

"Hello, Emi," her long-dead fiancé replied telepathically, bleeding profusely from his eyes. "Come and join us. We can be happy again, just like we used to."

She screamed constantly for thirty seconds before the merciful blackness took her.

--

The TARDIS materialised in a large storage hold, its awesome engines wheezing and groaning, to an opaque standstill surrounded by large containers. The Doctor was the first to step outside. Resplendent in his favourite attire yet, the Doctor checked his appearance up and down for dirt or imperfections. Underneath his long beige trench coat lay a smart pinstriped blue suit with white shirt, complimented by a burgundy tie and All-Star Converse trainers. Looking next to his new environment, the Doctor noticed the dull grey metallic and black décor – futuristic Spartan, about the same size as his control room but wider, he mused. But for some reason, he couldn't date the place, though it somehow seemed familiar – though familiar was good. Safety first and all that...

The Doctor lightly placed his hand on the wall of his loyal craft, examining it with a somewhat puzzled look. His 21st century companion Martha Jones soon joined him, seeming more than a little dizzy from the tumultuous journey.

She was the first to speak. "Bit of a rough ride, wasn't it? Rougher than usual, I mean."

"Yeah, I dunno…" The Doctor affectionately stroked the wooden blue panels as he turned to Martha. "It felt like I nearly lost her there for a second, like she was completely out of her depth; so afraid, so alone…" He paused for a moment before coming back to his senses. "That was far too close. Better rest her here for a while, take some shore leave."

"Where are we?"

"No idea," he replied, "shall we find out?" The Doctor walked over to one of the walls, casting his eyes of the metal casings. "This," he began, "is…so advanced! Compared to you lot, I mean, wow. Something special. Though…definitively human."

Martha looked puzzled. "How can you tell that then? X-ray vision or something? One of your hidden Time Lord talents?"

"Nah, got bored of that years ago! This is much more fun!" The Doctor licked the panel from top to bottom, much to Martha's disgust. He frowned. "This is classic Mars workmanship. Cheap and nasty…tsk, tsk. So from your backyard then! The human race…" He smiled. "Must be a scout ship or something, recon mission perhaps…"

"You can tell that…just by licking it?! You're having a laugh, aren't you?"

"Nope. Organophasic taste buds! Never leave home without them. Especially with _chilli con carne_! Ohh, yes!" The Doctor opened his mouth to show off his tongue before grinning mischievously.

Martha smiled weakly back before a wave of nausea hit her. "Doctor, what _was_ that? I don't feel too great, all of a sudden…"

"Oh yeah, it'll be the superluminal velocities," the Doctor remarked. "Inertial dampeners should sort it out soon, but even they take getting used to. So shall we go?" He indicated the door before his eyes turned to the opposite wall. The last hints of a smile rapidly faded.

"That's funny; I thought it was your breath!" Martha joked. However, she was still curious. "So what, we've just jumped into…hyperdrive or something?"

The Doctor's face was expressionless. "Or even warp drive..."

Before them lay several recesses in the wall, with fluorescent green lights on a circular screen at head height that were radiating from a central point. One was occupied, the person very much alive, awake and armed, pointing a phaser pistol at them. She tapped a badge on her chest.

"Seven of Nine to Commander Tuvok," she said. "Security Team to Cargo Bay Two at _once_. Intruder Alert!"

Martha stared, blankly. "Oh, my…" she whispered.

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "Quite."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is my first attempt (in a long while) at actually writing something like this buuuuuut...lemme know what you think! ) Ohh, and also:

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the Star Trek/Doctor Who stuff in this. If I did, I'd be flithy rich by now, and would be doing this from a beach condo...

**Chapter One: Incarceration**

The ever-resilient Captain Kathryn Janeway sat alone in her ready room, scanning through various palmtop-like PADDs of reports and schedules, drinking her usual cup of hot black coffee. She was not unattractive for a woman in her forties, but the duress of guiding a lone ship home from to Earth from the opposite end of the Milky Way had clearly taken its toll on her. Years of battles, tough decisions, and even tougher losses marred what was otherwise a somewhat unique opportunity – a quest to explore realms completely unknown.

The chime from the door sounded as her second-in-command, Commander Chakotay, entered. A tall, broad shouldered man with only a forehead tattoo to signify his American Indian origins, he strode in with confidence to inform his captain of the latest developments.

"Kathryn," he said, "the Malon freighter we ran into…Captain Sidex sent us a priority one message. Turns out the Borg have been raiding planets in the area, seemingly stripping it of every carbon atom they can find…organisms included. We should be careful, maybe mask our warp trail for a while and travel at warp six."

Janeway's face bore just a hint of alarm, despite curiosity at the Borg's desire for such an unremarkable, common element. "Do it. Anything else?"

"We found the cause of the disturbance that forced us to drop out of warp. A mysterious craft appeared in Cargo Bay Two. A couple of intruders emerged from it but they're now in the brig."

Janeway seemed intrigued. "Did you say…appeared? As in, out of thin air?"

"Apparently so," Chakotay replied. "It's a very small vessel; it seems to be in the guise of an archaic blue telephone box."

Janeway's eyes lit up. "Good heavens," she whispered, "I think I've heard of this happening before, and if I'm right, this could be the biggest event in Starfleet for the past two hundred years." She stood up, downed the last of her coffee and ran to the door. "Get the intruders to sickbay and I'll meet them there. Oh, and see what Tom and Harry can find out about our new friend's vessel. Just some surface scans, nothing more. Unless our hand in this is forced."

Chakotay was stunned at her energetic reaction. "Captain, what's going on--?"

Janeway held up a hand to silence him. "It's just a hunch, Chakotay. A long shot, at best. It's also highly classified." She paused for a moment, considering, deciding. "I'll have to tell you only when I know more. Trust me on this."

She left the room for the turbolift on the bridge, trying to remain calm, but distinctly overcome by an emotion she hadn't felt for many years, in its purest and coldest form.

Apprehension.

--

"Wow," Martha observed after a long silence, as they sat in one of many cells in the brig, "_that _went well. What's our next move?"

The Doctor had been deep in thought, considering his options. He now chose to be broken out of his reverie. "Don't worry. These forcefields are still child's play in complexity compared to my sonic screwdriver, and at least this way, we get to make first contact all nice-nice. We're locked up and so they can feel comfortable in having the upper hand."

"But…have you figured out what you're going to do? Or say?"

"I know what I'm _not_ going to say," said the Doctor. "I'm _not_ going to let on that I know that we're on the _USS Voyager_, despite feeling incredibly and strangely star-struck, or that I know everything about them…at least, not just yet. Even though I've seen all seven seasons…_and_ the films!" He smiled. "Bryan Singer is an absolute _genius_!"

Martha gave the Doctor a quizzical look. _Films?_ She then decided to let it slide before realising it also served as a diversion against her real question.

"But _why_?!" she cried. "We could set their minds at ease, even help them out a little! We could see…like, real_ holodecks_ and stuff!"

"Right!" The Doctor retorted. "That's after they notice you're from Earth, I'm not human, _and_ that we've both travelled in time before coming to the immediate conclusion that I've been sent by _Q_! I mean I'm not _that_ far off omnipotence, am I…oh, and trust me on this, holodecks are overrated. Really."

The sentry seemed deaf to his words. Good, the Doctor thought. But another thought had occurred to him, long before they were led down the corridors, in turbolifts and into this cell…

"Parallel universes," Martha interjected, with more than a trace of wonder. "Just like that. We're actually in a parallel universe. How did we get here? I didn't know the TARDIS could do _that _or else I'd have asked…"

"It can't. At least, it's not supposed to, though I suppose it's made a habit of it lately. We came through the Void, the emptiness between universes. The TARDIS _really _doesn't like it much. It came within an inch of death the last time too…it was terrible. War, and destruction, and so much loss…" His eyes had that distant look again, Martha observed, the look that pined for his long-lost friend – so she decided to shake him out of it.

"So…how long will they keep us here before they decide we're worth talking to?"

"Not long now, I reckon," The Doctor replied. "Though if I was them, the first thing I'd try and do would be to break into the TARDIS. Or at the very least check it out…"

Martha was horrified. "Can they actually do that?! Break in? Can they _use_ it?!"

The Doctor chuckled. "Like I said: _try_…but they'll have a quick chat with us first. Starfleet etiquette and all that. Should brush up my negotiation skills a bit – I don't use those very often...!"

The brig doors slid open with a hiss.

Martha smiled. "Go on then, Jeremy Kyle," she said, "…do your thing!"

The Doctor eyed the newcomers. "Now that, Miss Jones, is what I do best of all…"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this is my first attempt (in a long while) at actually writing something like this buuuuuut...lemme know what you think! ) Ohh, and also:

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the Star Trek/Doctor Who stuff in this. If I did, I'd be flithy rich by now, and would be doing this from a beach condo...

**Chapter Two: Investigation**

The doors slid open, allowing Martha and the Doctor into the sickbay, followed closely by a security detail. Computer consoles were humming in the background, running tests and simulations and analysing all manners of data. As usual, it was quite empty, tidy and very quiet. Empty, that is, save two people. Someone was waiting for them there, dressed in a black uniform with red around the shoulders and upper chest, proudly carrying four golden circular studs on her grey collar. She was shorter than the Doctor, but taller than Martha. She had hair to her shoulders, and walked with an air of distinct authority. The other was lying on the farthest biobed, pale as a sheet with contrastingly fierce, long auburn hair, unconscious.

"Hello!" The Doctor said, brightly. He produced the psychic paper from his inner pocket. "I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion, Martha Jones – and you might be…?"

"I," said the woman, for what appeared for all present to be the umpteenth time, "am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Captain," replied the Doctor. "Let me just state, for the record and all that, I mean you absolutely no harm, and I'm not trespassing and come in peace…"

Janeway held up a hand. "It's quite alright, Doctor. Please, take a seat, if you will. I apologise for making you wait for so long. Once this is over, I think we have much explaining to do."

The Doctor smiled. "Thank you." He sat down at the nearest biobed, with Martha at his right. "I suppose we're here for a medical examination of some kind…?"

The Captain nodded. "Computer," she said, firmly, "transfer EMH program from Holodeck Two to Sickbay."

All of a sudden, a bald man, the Emergency Medical Hologram, appeared before them, hands behind his back and standing to attention. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

Martha just beamed. The Captain ignored it, or didn't really notice it. "Doctor," she began, "please examine these patients; tell me everything you can with a non-invasive tricorder scan. Even if it seems improbable."

"Certainly, Captain," the EMH replied. He picked up his trusty medical tricorder and began to scan Martha from head to toe. He frowned. "Captain, she's from Earth! Early twenty-first century, judging by the leather and denim…oh, and she seems to be in a state of some kind of flux, emitting some kind of background radiation…otherwise, perfectly healthy. If slightly out of her space and time…"

He turned to the Doctor. "Exactly the same radiation," he observed. He paused. "However his anatomy is unusual to say the least…this man has a binary vascular system and an _incredible_ brain...the neurones are the most densely packed we've seen since Q!"

The Doctor smiled. "He's quite astute, this man," he said to Captain Janeway. "I like him. Oh, and I like his name, too - it was mine first, remember that!" He pointed a single finger at the EMH, as though reprimanding him. The EMH, to his credit, merely harrumphed and inspected the readings for the lone figure lying down on the bed.

Janeway smiled back and turned to her Chief Medical Officer. "That'll be all. Unless there's any progress on Lieutenant Barker…?"

The EMH shook his head sadly and wordlessly strode off to run some scheduled medical check-ups, seeming only mildly confused by the Doctor's effusive conversation techniques. Janeway's face turned cold. "So, of all in Starfleet I have the honour of meeting you – the Time Lord Doctor, and a female companion. Renowned throughout the multiverse, I should think." She paused. "I barely had enough security clearance to access the pertinent files. I know very little of you personally, but there is a little intelligence on The Time Lords – if they hadn't interfered, Earth would have been destroyed in 2160 by the Suliban in a Temporal Cold War. But they haven't been seen since…until now." She paused. The Doctor's face was a mask, though he was alarmed that the Time Lords had never told him of this incursion. _I could have gone with them_, the Doctor realised.

The Doctor and Martha followed Janeway as she strode over to Lieutenant Barker, lying down unconscious. "Tell me, Doctor – you're a man of medical science, have a look at this person. Lieutenant Emma Barker. She called for Security who found her on the floor, convulsing violently, in her room. She's been sedated but we can't figure out what's wrong with her. "The Doctor frowned for a moment, inspecting her electroencephalogram on the screen above her bed before standing beside her. He placed his fingers at key points on her temples and cheeks, closing his eyes and concentrating intensely.

"My mind to your mind," the Doctor began, with just a hint of a smile. "Your thoughts to my thoughts. Let me in, Emma. I'm the Doctor. I can help you. Tell me what you saw."

The Lieutenant immediately opened her eyes, and began to whisper. "So much destruction…burning death, upon us all in turn, one by one…alone, so very alone…please, no more…"

"It's OK," The Doctor replied. He saw an image, indelibly burned into her imagination of a love she had lost. The Doctor's face darkened at the thought of the cruel game the transdimensional spirits were playing. "It's nothing to worry about," he said. "_Of all ghosts, the ghosts of our old loves are the worst_. It was all a dream that happened a long, long time ago. A story by parents to their children, to keep them from mischief. Tell me about it."

"Ghosts, disappearing, reappearing, horrifying creatures of unimaginable power…they say it's all our fault, and we must pay the price…you can't begin to imagine them, Doctor. You can't stop them, they keep coming back…why me, Doctor? Why?"

"It doesn't matter. By the way, I love your brain! There's so much energy, so much potential…I can use this!" His face contorted as he began to concentrate. "So could anyone else. So I'm just gonna join a few neurones in your brain, Emma, and you'll be right as rain. When you come back to your senses, you'll be able to fight them. The links will be permanent with forty winks…ooh! That rhymes!" He smiled gently. "Go to sleep, Emma Barker. Dream as only the human race can. Dream of blue skies and better tomorrows." The Doctor severed the meld and returned her to her rest. "An excellent question, at that," the Doctor replied. "Why, indeed?" He produced his sonic screwdriver. "Let's find out, shall we…? First of all, I just need to borrow your Astrometrics Lab for a bit, Captain!"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this is my first attempt (in a long while) at actually writing something like this buuuuuut...lemme know what you think! ) Ohh, and also:

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the Star Trek/Doctor Who stuff in this. If I did, I'd be flithy rich by now, and would be doing this from a beach condo...

**Chapter Three: Absolutely Shattered**

The Astrometrics Lab was _Voyager_'s proudest creation. Thousands of light years distant from those who had designed this ship and built her one bulkhead at a time, the crew had managed to construct a chamber into which all of _Voyager_'s sensor input was fed. _Looks like a small version of the IMAX, _Martha mused, as she, Janeway and the Doctor entered. Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, the only half-human half-Klingon on board, was working away feverishly at the central console, behind which lay a large wraparound screen on a raised platform, displaying all pertinent spatial and navigational data for parsecs around. B'Elanna turned at the sound of the door opening, and wordlessly indicated the console to the Doctor for his use. he Doctor brandished his sonic screwdriver and set to work on the central console, deep in thought, pausing every few moments to fine-tune and adjust the settings on the console.

"I've run all the scans I can think of," B'Elanna whispered. "I doubt your friend will find anything."

Martha smiled. "Oh, don't worry, he will. Even if it takes him all night."

"All night?" Janeway exclaimed. "I very much doubt that…"

True to Janeway's words, the Doctor beckoned them over. "See! Easy-peasy, satsuma-squeezy! Oh, I love Starfleet computers, they're practically idiot-proof! Puts _OS X_ to shame, take it from me…no bloody wonder the Kazon took this ship so easily! And all I did was reverse the polarity of the subspace sensor relays. I'm making a habit of doing that again." He grimaced. "Have a look at this."

On the screen before them was a scan of the space of the sector, and the Doctor merely kept zooming out from the sector, to the quadrant, and soon the entire galaxy. Beautiful arms of the Milky Way, marred by the distortions that appeared before them.

"By the Gods…" B'Elanna whispered.

From merely a few focal points in the Delta Quadrant, cracks appeared, radiation flooding forth. The cracks widened, stretched, grew, reaching further and further outwards wherever they could with alarming pace.

"Not even they can help now," the Doctor began. "Space and time as we know them are breaking up, falling apart and collapsing, phasing in and out right on top of each other. This is just the beginning. Particularly sensitive people will start seeing things, all over the galaxy – hallucinations and dreams that seem all too real, like poor Emma earlier. The rest soon will, too. They'll all see different phases, an unimaginable number of universes all vying for the same locations in space and time, aligning in ways they were never meant to. Warp drive will be risky, and then impossible without destruction. Black holes will appear, space will warp. Suns will spontaneously supernova, or even implode and even _time _won't be a fixed construct. Unless we stop this, right here, right now, the laws of Physics on both quantum and relativistic levels will bend and shatter at the mercy of random probabilities." He paused. "Well, at least we now know that's what let my TARDIS in. But how did it happen?" The Doctor keyed in instructions on the console, isolating the focal point. "Where is this? Seems like you've been here, not so long ago. If I boosted the engine speed a little – and by little, I mean _several_ times - could we go there, at all?"

B'Elanna nodded. "Yes." She gulped noisily. "It's called Borg Space."

The Doctor's eyes widened at the realisation. "Oh," he whispered. "I see." His face was suddenly grim. "Well, at least we know who's responsible. Let's get to it, then." He walked to the door, and paused. "Hang on…Martha, are you just a little peckish?"

Martha smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am. Why do you ask?"

The Doctor indicated the door. "Better hit the Mess Hall first, sample some _Delta Quadrant cuisine_!" He grinned broadly. "Off we go then! Allons-y!"

--

Lieutenant Letim entered his quarters, locked the doors and sat down at his desk computer. His hands a blur over the keys, he rapidly set up a ghost comm. feed to Lieutenant Barker's quarters to feign communication with her before opening a new link. The face of the Borg Queen appeared on the screen.

"What is the status of _Voyager_?" she asked, bluntly.

A smirk tugged at the edges of the Chinese Lieutenant's lips. "We are prepared for the final phase. The EPS ratios are aligned as per your design and the crew suspect nothing. However, I overheard Neelix talking about a new visitor on board, with a companion. The quantum ruptures have been detected, no doubt due to their interference. Apparently Voyager will soon be returning to Borg Space."

The Queen seemed momentarily alarmed. "Impossible. It would take them far too long. _Voyager _must remain on its present course, or else we will have to recalculate many of the variables." She paused. "Who is this 'new visitor'?"

"I believe he arrived in a vessel designed as an antiquated communications booth. He was only known as the Doctor," Letim replied.

The Queen snorted, somewhat relieved. "A mere EMH? That is of no concern to us. Carry on." She terminated the link.

Letim frowned. Somehow, he needed to find more information on this _Doctor_. He decidedly was not a hologram…but then who was he, and where did he come from? Sceptical, he decided to visit the Cargo Bay.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so this is my first attempt (in a long while) at actually writing something like this buuuuuut...lemme know what you think! ) Ohh, and also:

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the Star Trek/Doctor Who stuff in this. If I did, I'd be flithy rich by now, and would be doing this from a beach condo...

**Chapter Four: Déjà Vu**

"That poor girl," Martha said, as they sat at a table in the Mess Hall. "She can't be much older than me."

"No," the Doctor replied, "and she won't be the first. Many more on this ship will soon fall under the influence of these images, these ghosts, drifting through the Void across boundaries that should never be crossed." He paused momentarily to think. "But the last time I saw this happen, it was the—"

"Cybermen?" Martha interrupted.

"Yes, Cybermen, thank you, but the point is…" The Doctor's face darkened. "The point is, this is just a nightmare world filtering in to our own. Not on purpose, unlike the Cybermen. Which means it's so easily done, it's done by accident. Just like we did. Believe me, I can tell – if those creatures wanted in, it wouldn't be much trouble for them. Especially with telepathy and image projection like that, oh no." Martha was stunned. "What, did you think that for a second the image Emma saw was something coming back from the dead?!" He smiled, sadly. "_'Tis falsely said that there was ever intercourse between the living and the dead._" His face suddenly seemed visibly disgusted. "'And a good thing too, 'cos that would be necrophilia, not nice at all…but the thing is, the level of distortion is almost at breaking point. This has been someone's work for a _long_ time. But who would do this? Play God on such levels with such huge amounts of risk and such a high number of variables…what in the universe…in _all_ the universes…could be worth such a high price?"

Neelix strode to the newcomers' table in the far corner of the Mess Hall on Deck Two, carefully carrying two bowls of leftovers. He noticed that the pair's eyes seemed to light up as he neared them. They must be hungry, he decided.

"You are hungry, aren't you? I hope herbs are to your liking, there's some leftover _plomeek _soup that I made for Commander Tuvok with my own additional seasoning…"

Martha grinned to the Doctor. "We're actually going to have _plomeek _soup! Sorry for being such a fangirl but I can't help it!" She accepted the bowl gratefully. "Thanks, Neelix!"

Neelix was somewhat stunned. "What...? How did you…?"

"Lucky guess," the Doctor interjected quickly. "She's good at that sort of thing. Thank you."

"Well, finish up quickly," Neelix said, taking on a firmer tone after his initial shock. He quickly turned on his heel and returned to his stove.

Martha grimaced. "You know, the crew weren't wrong about his cooking. Very…distinctive flavour. How're your Kryptonian taste buds holding up?"

The Doctor frowned. "Not to my liking, either. Though I _can_ say it's very nutritious, so drink up. We may well need all the energy we can get…and more. This is going to be a very long night."

Captain Janeway entered the Mess Hall, striding in with a purposeful expression. She sat down next to the Doctor, handing over small badges to Martha and the Doctor, with the gold and silver Starfleet Delta insignia. She smiled. "I made a small detour; I thought that these commbadges might be a good idea to communicate easily, even if temporarily. I'll wait for you in Astrometrics; we've got some interesting theories to discuss." She notably took a moment to inhale deeply before continuing. "I think I've some explaining to do. In my time, I've done lots of reading up on the Temporal Cold War, although I never thought I'd be able to meet a Time Lord, no less!" She smiled sadly. "But tell me this, Doctor – and you, Martha – you seem to _know_ so much about us, yet we know so very little about you. Why is that?"

"I'm sorry, Captain," the Doctor replied. "Temporal Prime Directive, and all that. I really can't tell you very much. All I'm saying is that we're from a parallel universe, with no idea yet of how or why we got here – it was completely by accident, we can assure you. But now we're here, there must be a _reason_…"

"Time travel and that damned Directive give me one hell of a headache but something about the War always intrigued me," Janeway began, "…and the pattern was the same back then – a Time Lord and a companion. He was a very handsome chap, by the looks of things. Very young, blonde hair, travelling in one of your Time Lord Police Boxes. Tell me, why do you use that design for your vessels? If you don't mind my asking, of course."

The Doctor's face turned cold. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Janeway was stunned. "A Police Box, Doctor. Like yours. That's how the Time Lord who saved us all got here, two hundred years ago. All Time Lords have one, don't they?"

"They're all gone now," Martha explained. "He's the last one."

Janeway was visibly saddened. "I'm so sorry, Doctor. How d--?"

"Never mind that, that's not important!" he rapidly interjected. A chill ran down the Doctor's spine. "I may not have been the only one with a TARDIS in the good ol' days, but no-one else had a chameleon circuit _quite _as stubborn as mine. I've got the only time-travelling Police Box of all the Time Lords." He paused. "Which means that it wasn't any bog-standard run-of-the-mill buy-one-get-one-half-price Time Lord…"

Martha gasped in astonishment. "Which means that…"

"The Time Lord here was me." The expression on the Doctor's face was grave indeed. "And I don't have _any_ recollection of it. The Time Lords used me, _again_. Typical. But do you wanna know the worst bit? It means I'm here for a reason. There's something here that needs fixing, that was set in motion all those years ago, and has only gotten worse, and worse, and worse. And I don't have a clue what that could be."

"I think," the Captain said, slowly, "we need to convene a meeting in the briefing room for all senior staff. Now."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this is my first attempt (in a long while) at actually writing something like this buuuuuut...lemme know what you think! ) Ohh, and also:

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the Star Trek/Doctor Who stuff in this. If I did, I'd be flithy rich by now, and would be doing this from a beach condo...

**Chapter Five: The Enemy of My Enemy…**

On the bridge, Chakotay was sat in the Captain's chair. He glanced at Tuvok behind him at his Tactical on his right, somewhat unnerved at the strange goings-on and feeling more than a little uneasy. Judging by the recent report the Captain had sent up from engineering, the Doctor was tinkering with Voyager's engines, and she was _allowing _him to do it! Not only that, Chakotay was instructed to sit tight on the Bridge, like nothing was happening! He almost wished that something would appear to keep him busy.

Tuvok's Tactical console bleeped in urgent warning. _Be careful what you wish for_,Chakotay realised.

"Commander," Tuvok said, "a small vessel has dropped out of warp off the port bow." He paused, noticeably. "The signature is Species 8472."

Chakotay's eyes widened as he rose to his feet. "Open a channel."

The face of Boothby, the old Starfleet Academy gardener, gazed back at them. Certain members of Species 8472 had taken disguises of human form in a compound that recreated Starfleet Academy in order to prepare against a Starfleet invasion. _Voyager_ had stumbled upon this facility, and once they were aware of Starfleet's non-violent intentions, they made a truce and parted ways…until now. "Commander Chakotay, a pleasure to see you again," Boothby said. "Though I wish it were under better circumstances." His expression was grim. "I have some pressing issues to discuss. There isn't much time, and there are some things you should know…"

--

The Doctor, with Martha, B'Elanna, and the Captain stood together at the head of a large table in the briefing room that lay just a doorway from the bridge. Commander Tuvok entered, followed by Harry, Tom, Seven, and Neelix in turn. _This is all becoming far too jumbled, with so many questions but not enough answers_, the Doctor mused. There must be a connection…

The Captain decided to speak first. "Ladies and gentlemen, some of what I'm about to tell you is highly classified and must never be spoken of to others or revealed in personal logs. Understood?"

The crew nodded wordlessly, apprehensive of what was to come. The Captain nodded to the Doctor. "I think you would be best at explaining this before I report what else we've heard."

The Doctor smiled lightly. "Thank you." He pressed a button on the screen behind him, bringing up detailed results of his scans in Astrometrics. "The universe is falling apart, starting with the Milky Way. The good news is, we can stop it. The bad news is, it was _Voyager_'s fault." He paused. "We reckon it's because of repeated attempts to get from here to fluidic space and back," he said, referencing the alternate dimension in which Species 8472 resided. "The gaps in Borg Space haven't been sealed properly, and so continue to release background radiation, which is a hell of an energy source, but at _such_ a price...anyway, are there questions?" he asked.

Commander Chakotay burst into the briefing room. "Captain, Doctor...about the Borg – I think I have some information you'll want to hear..."

Boothby followed him in. "You certainly have a power for understatement, Commander. I think we had best get started?" He went and stood at the head of the table. "Through communications with another of our vessels in Borg Space via a Hirogen communications network, we've discovered the Borg are up to something big." He used the console on the wall to pull up some telemetry from his ship. "There is a nebula, here, on the edge of Borg space – the Mek'nernai nebula, mostly unremarkable, that for no apparent reason is crawling with cubes. Now, from by brief conversations with Commander Chakotay, we've managed to figure out that that's where the carbon shipments we've all heard about are going, and that there are fissures in space-time that all converge on that one point..."

The Doctor looked puzzled. "Hang on a sec, what shipments? And why is it _mostly_ unremarkable?"

Boothby was clearly taken aback at this man's abruptness. "Sorry, and who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor replied. "Just a helping hand, passing through. You know how it is. From a different dimension too, just like you lot. The Captain can vouch for me." Janeway nodded to Boothby in approval. "So...would anyone like to fill me in?"

--

With the Doctor finishing off people's sentences, filling him in had not taken long. "There's just one problem, Doctor," Boothby said. "There is a quantum signature exhibited by some of the objects in the nebula – it's too dense and dangerous to identify what exactly. And, exactly as I had suspected..." He pulled out a tricorder from his pocket and scanned the Doctor with it as the Time Lord resisted the urge to flinch and back away, "it matches yours exactly. I suspected Voyager would be embroiled in this somehow." He paused as the tricorder shrilled loudly, "You two are surrounded by chronitons, both you and your friend! Where the hell are you from?!"

"Weeell," The Doctor replied, "judging by the fact that chroniton particles are a specific type of artron radiation, I think the question is _when_. But trust me, it would take far too long to tell it all. Nine hundred years of time travel makes for a lot of stories, I'm sure you can imagine." The Doctor's looked puzzled. "Why would it be connected to _me_?! I suppose it would explain how Martha and I got here..." He smiled. "Right then, what we need to do is go back to that nebula and sort the fissures out! While we're there, we can check on what the Borg are doing, make sure they never achieve that weird brand of biologically and technologically distinctive perfection they're always after, find out what the connection is to me, and we can all go home! So, like I said...any questions?"

"Wait a minute," Paris began, "In case either of you haven't noticed, we're thousands of light years from Borg Space! It would take us years to get there, and we're backtracking! This'll add decades to our journey, and even if we get there, how do we fix things? Not to mention the fact that Borg Space would be…well, crawling with _Borg_!"

"Oh, that's easy," The Doctor replied. "I've souped a few things up around here. First of all, you've now got a maximum velocity of warp 9.997, which I reckon is pretty good work using these plasma injectors…" he babbled on, enthusiastically. "And with the way your EPS conduits are aligned, that's not a problem, you've got 99.8 power conversion! That's ..." His face fell. "That's impossible! Way ahead of your technology. And I didn't see any power fluctuations. But why hadn't I noticed that before?" He produced his sonic screwdriver and waved it in a circle around him. "Some of this power's going somewhere else…" The light of the screwdriver blinked eagerly. The Doctor grinned as he pointed the screwdriver down. "Hmm…lots of duranium in between…about fourteen decks down, I reckon…Deck 15! Shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so this is my first attempt (in a long while) at actually writing something like this buuuuuut...lemme know what you think! ) Ohh, and also:

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the Star Trek/Doctor Who stuff in this. If I did, I'd be flithy rich by now, and would be doing this from a beach condo...

**Chapter Six: The Calm Before The Storm**

The Doctor slid down the ladders in the Jeffries tube to the fifteenth deck, following his trusty sonic screwdriver to the plasma relay room on Deck 15. Working feverishly, he reduced the alarmingly loud grumbling that filled the room to a more natural, harmonious humming. He slapped the commbadge on his chest.

"This is the Doctor to the Captain," The Doctor said. "I've _always_ wanted to be able to do that! _Brilliant_! Right, anyway, I've sorted out your conversion ratios. They're back to normal now."

"Thank you, Doctor," Janeway replied from her captain's chair, "but I thought you said you _needed_ those ratios to get us back to Borg Space?!"

B'Elanna called out from her Engineering station to the side of the bridge. "Captain, there's no way could have maintained those velocities, there would've been overloads and antimatter cascades enough to tear the ship apart."

"She's dead right," the Doctor conceded, "and we've enough worries as far as structural integrity's concerned with these kinds of speeds anyway. Also, quite frankly, subspace has been disturbed enough as it is, don't you think? Ooh, there is the additional small problem of such high ratios. It allows us to be roughly tracked by our emissions, if you know what you're looking for. Emissions that, if scanned for, could tell you how far away _Voyager_ is. Clever. I wonder who would want to keep tabs on you, though?" The Doctor took a pause for breath, rare in his most recent incarnation. "Buuut...as far as the power goes, you needn't worry. I've got a plan as far as that goes."

"Really...?" Janeway sounded slightly sceptical. Not because she didn't believe the Doctor could do it, but because she knew she needed the Doctor's ego well-massaged for him to be at his best. And she knew what was coming next.

"Haven't you worked it out yet, Captain?!" Janeway could just imagine the broad grin on the Doctor's face. "I'm am-_azing_! Doctor, out!"

--

Far away, in a nebula of dark, swirling gases lay a single vessel, its crew working diligently on sinister plans. The ship was geometrically simple but far from being technologically so, known to countless billions who cowered in fear from them all over the galaxy.

The Borg Cube was a hub of activity, its drones marching to and fro, altering, adjusting and aligning as one, their unique individualities lost as part of the coldly calculating Collective Hive Mind. This, however, was a particularly significant Borg vessel. The Borg Queen surveyed her drones from a higher platform, pleased with the work of her underlings. She knew that this was the Borg's greatest endeavour, to be their finest hour, in striving for their most primary of objectives: perfection, above all else. Their allies would merely be, as a certain species once said, _rungs on the ladder to success_. The Queen frowned at the irrelevancy of the adage, and decided to extract and delete it from the Hive Mind at the nearest opportunity.

She turned to her ally, indicating the drones working at her will with a single elegant wave of her hand. "The stratagem must move ahead. The final stages shall soon be upon us, and your part in this design will be necessary."

The ally remained silent, staring callously at the Queen, unblinking and unmoving, without any indication of having even taken notice of her words. The Queen shrugged at its indifference, and continued to observe individual drones. She had decided not to cause any alarm, especially as Letim had been communicating regularly, and all had seemed well on Voyager.

She shuddered at the thought of anything going wrong now. The Borg had expended far too much time and too many resources for this plan to fail...

--

"'Police Public Call Box'," Ensign Harry Kim read, with more than a little admiration.

The Captain had ordered the two to pay a visit to Cargo Bay Two, where the Doctor had first arrived and in doing so caused massive distortion on the subspace level – ordinarily harmless, he suspected, but forcing them to drop out of warp before major damage occurred. To think that one of the proudest projects of Utopia Plantia on Mars, a state-of-the-art _Intrepid-class_ starship was very nearly undone…by a_ telephone box_! Things were clearly _not_ quite as they seemed, but as the Captain once told him, _we're Starfleet officers – __'__weird' is a part of the job_. The Captain said that the Doctor had wanted his craft scanned before a site-to-site transport to Engineering, to make sure the process would occur smoothly.

"Nice touch," said Tom Paris, examining the sign that replaced a blue panel. He was full of admiration for the ship's retro styling, though, judging by the size, he suspected that it was a little intimate for two inside.

"These were all over England in the 1960's, if memory serves," he continued. But this one," he remarked, peering over Harry's shoulder at his fluctuating tricorder readings, "seems just a _little _unconventional! And more than a little familiar, but I can't think why." He paused for thought. "Though, that said, with taste like this, do you reckon I could get some of his input on the _Delta Flyer_?" The thought of the precious shuttlecraft he had designed made him smile.

"The _Flyer_'s bad enough as it is," Harry replied, moving the tricorder closer. "This ship's crawling with the highest concentration of chronitons and gravitons we've seen since we met Captain Braxton." Harry inwardly shuddered at the mention of the twenty-ninth century Starfleet time traveller that had nearly trapped them in 1996. "So he's just a _little _more advanced than us. I think we have all the readings that the Captain wanted; we should be heading back to the bridge. Oh, and the blue box getup? That's essentially a glorified cloaking device."

Paris was stunned. "What?!"

Harry chuckled at his friend's incredulous expression. "Yeah, it's like the ship is something else underneath." His grin faded. "Oh, and judging by the bubble's signature and the off-the-scale readings I'm getting, I'd say it's compressing it externally. And B'Elanna wants to run diagnostics on power flow throughout the ship, now it's been scaled back down to normal."

"Are you saying," said Paris, tentatively, "that this thing is _bigger _on the _inside_?!"

Lieutenant Letim, hiding behind a pile of canisters, smirked to himself. Granted, his modifications had been undone, which was regrettable. Especially as he had worked so hard on them. However, these certainly _were_ unexpected developments that, if his calculations were correct, could be used to a distinct advantage. He could scarcely wait to tell the Queen about this...


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but here's the next bit! Hope you like it. And keep in mind that reviewing encourages me to write. Even if it's one of two words. Honest!!

And yes, while I'm here, I'd just like to take a moment to remember the late Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, The First Lady of Star Trek – I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to write this without her work!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the Star Trek/Doctor Who stuff in this. I didn't before, I still don't, and I never will. If I did, I'd be filthy rich by now, and would be doing this from a tall castle deep in England's countryside (yes, I decided, I no longer want a condo. I want a castle...! Heh.)

**Chapter Seven: Taking A Quantum Leap**

"Doctor," Martha asked, tentatively, "what's going on?"

The Doctor grinned broadly at her as they stood outside the door of Engineering. "I had wondered when you'd ask! I have a plan to get us back to the nebula...instantaneously." He indicated the door. "Take a look inside..."

Martha tentatively stepped into the room, and gasped at what lay before her. The TARDIS was just in front of the core, doors wide open with numerous conduits of various colours leading in and out. Crewmen were connecting cables around the core and into the main computer, adjusting and aligning system after system together. For the first time, she was awestruck by the atmosphere, and the backdrop of the serenity of the warp core, the plasma swirling within it, a column of blue that was truly beautiful to behold.

Martha was stunned into silence, slightly overwhelmed at all the activity going on around her. Suddenly she had an idea. She turned round and looked up at her friend. "Doctoooorr..." she said, in the voice of a small child asking for ice cream from her mother, "You see the warp core? Could you..."

"No way! Don't even start this!" the Doctor answered, firmly. "I like the Time Rotor just the way it _is_, thank you!" Martha pretended to be upset, and spun on one heel to face the warp core once more.

The Doctor took the bait, for once. She felt him Doctor leaning over her shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Although...I did consider it too!" The Doctor continued. "But to answer your first question - I needed Kim and Paris to scan the TARDIS, make sure that _Voyager's_ transporters could get a lock on it and beam it here!" He paused briefly for breath, as though he had been giving instructions for hours and was almost sick of his own voice. _Ha! That'll be the day_, thought Martha, as the Doctor continued. "More importantly, thanks to the scans, I found out the TARDIS' systems and _Voyager's_ are dead easy to integrate – which means I can get _Voyager_ right where I want it to. Just tie it into the warp core and the deflectors, and the both ships will dematerialise and rematerialise together! I tell you what...you can tell the Captain that we're all done here, if you like, and give an official Starfleet-y name to this whole kit and caboodle. It'll be _brilliant_! Slapping the badge, saying the lingo - go on, you know you want to...!" He beamed. "Ooh, I like that phrase - 'kit and caboodle'! I should use it more often..."

B'Elanna Torres strolled over to the Doctor with a hefty-looking PADD. "Here you go, Doctor – a checklist of all the connections we've made, as per your requests and schematics. We're good to go!"

Martha feigned a vague interest. "Oh, alright then! I've been _dying_ for a chance to use my combadge!" She slapped the insignia on her chest. "Martha Jones to Captain Janeway – the Interphasic Quantum drive is ready to roll!"

The Doctor scratched his neck and stared upwards, as he often did. "Weellll, that is _kinda_ how it works. And I suppose you could shorten it to iDrive - quite a catchy name! Nice one! Just don't tell Apple. Or BMW, come to think of it..." He grabbed Martha's hand. "Anyway, let's start on our half of it, shall we?" They made their way to the TARDIS console, the Doctor helping Martha to maintain balance as she gingerly stepped over cables.

Janeway smiled at Chakotay sitting next to her on the bridge. "Mr Paris! Bring the new modifications online."

"Yes Ma'am," the pilot replied, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "Seven, we need those co-ordinates. Well, the Doctor does. I've just got the on switch here!" He sighed. "I thought it might be nice for someone else to do the fancy flying, but now I feel like I've been upstaged!"

"I will comply," replied the former drone, with her usual efficiency. "Doctor, you should be receiving them now."

The Doctor was racing around the console of his ship with a hammer in one hand, his hair a tousled mess in the other, and a sonic screwdriver lodged above his ear. "Got 'em. Thanks Seven! The Doctor to all hands – hold on tight! _Avanti_!"

Suddenly, the whole ship began to shake. In various quarters, crewmen were rudely awoken, glassware fell to the floor and lights flashed erratically as _Voyager _began to resonate with the sound of the TARDIS engines. Martha looked around and grinned at the _madness_ of it all!

An alarm sounded from the console. "Uh oh..." The Doctor's face looked grim. "The Doctor to Mr Kim – Harry, the iDrive needs more power! Why aren't you giving me everything from the deflectors?"

Harry Kim stood at the Ops station on the bridge, his fingers a blur over the keys. "We are. But someone on board has tapped in to it! They're siphoning off power—there's a coded hypersubspace transmission with a traxilating signal. I can't get a fix on where it's headed..."

Janeway stood up, and nearly fell over as her ship shook once more. "Harry, we can find that out later. Block it, and tell me where they're transmitting from. We need that power _now_!"

"Got it!" Harry exclaimed, triumphantly. "It's coming from Deck Nine, Lieutenant Letim's quarters. I've got a security team on the way!"

"Tuvok!" Janeway only needed to say the word as her security officer ran to the nearest turbolift. "Stun him if you have to, and lock him up. We've no time for this!"

Tuvok ran to the nearest turbolift as Janeway moved to replace him. "Captain," Harry said, "I might be able to give us the power we need from life support, and all the non-essential systems."

"Do it!" Janeway was at Tuvok's station now. "We can't breathe if we're all dead anyway!" _That's a good line, now I think of it..._ thought Janeway to herself, as she rerouted power from weapons to the deflector array. _ I just hope it's not my last...!_

In his quarters, Letim struggled to restore the subspace burstfeed to his Queen, knowing full well he hadn't time enough to delete it. After encrypting his outgoing message, he ran out of the door—straight into Lieutenant Tuvok. Just before unconsciousness enveloped him from being stunned, he only hoped the Queen had received his final message.

From outside the ship, the vessels of Species 8472 watched as the shape of _Voyager_ seemed to pulsate and glow rhythmically before disappearing. "Send a message to our units ahead to converge on the nebula," Boothby said to a fellow crewmember. "When _Voyager_ gets there, they're going to need all the help they can get..."

--

The Borg Queen awoke in the middle of her regeneration cycle with a start. "VESSEL DETECTED AT SPATIAL GRID 91703," The Hive Mind intoned as one. "STARFLEET SIGNATURE. USS VOYAGER, CONFIRMED."

"On our _doorstep_?!" The Queen was enraged. "That pathetic creature Letim! He will pay for his idiocy later. Prepare to receive _Voyager_!" There was a note of urgency in the Queen's voice as she addressed her drones. "Bring the weapons arrays online, prepare to beam aboard the landing parties we already agreed on. And _you_-" The Queen pointed accusingly at her ally, "need to provide us with some defences while I order my drones to act!"

With an eerie silence, they both set about their tasks...


End file.
